


What Does the Fox Say?

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Eldarya (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Drama, F/M, Humor, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8715544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: Perhaps there is reason that Miiko is so harsh to the main character...





	

~ What Does the Fox Say? ~

What does the Fox say?  
"Not today, main character,  
Not today."

You don't really want to listen  
To this crazy lady anymore  
But now that you've been useful,  
She wants to give you more chores.

What does the Fox say?

"So you managed to take a stand,  
And proved that thievery was not your plan?  
Why are these fools defending a human like you?  
And keep your non-existent claws out of my man!"

Leiftan shields you from  
His leader's wrath once again.  
But she finds a sneaky way  
To exact her revenge.

What does the Fox say?

"You asked for a room.  
You got one."

You don't remember ever saying  
Anything of the kind,  
And you wonder how to make her  
Change her stubborn mind.

What does the Fox say?  
"Not today, main character,  
Not today."

~end~


End file.
